


i have seen your glare and nasty looks

by dererin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, oblivious in denial pining hinata, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dererin/pseuds/dererin
Summary: shoyo is into cute, soft girls. that‘s the fact of the matter. that’s what he tells himself. watching kageyama’s slender form, now slumping against his desk, he brands the words into his brain, thinking,cute girls, cute girls, cute girls, cute, kageyama’s pretty cute though isn’t he,and this is not working at all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	i have seen your glare and nasty looks

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from high & dry by mxmtoon!!

sometimes, when kageyama got angry, shoyo wanted nothing more than to run away, because when he was mad, he was genuinely terrifying. during matches, shoyo could only calm himself by remembering the time he’d hit kageyama square in the back of the head with a volleyball while trying to serve; he pictures that face, devoid of all emotion, and suddenly he’s not scared of making a mistake or losing points for their team. well, he is, but it can’t be worse than incurring the wrath of kageyama-sama, so he convinces himself he’ll be okay. it works pretty well, and it’s the only bright spot to kageyama’s temper and awful attitude.

that being said, shoyo absolutely does not think kageyama is _cute._ when thinking of him, many adjectives would pop into his head to describe kageyama tobio: maybe angry, grumpy, annoying, quiet, stupid, awkward, tall, competitive, genius setter, but cute? not a chance in hell. he’s seen kageyama’s glare, and he’s seen the nasty (to put it mildly, but they are downright demonic) looks kageyama throws his way when shoyo messes up or does something particularly stupid or is really too loud.

how could shoyo possibly think of someone like that as attractive? was it even possible, really, when kageyama’s attitude was this awful? and besides! it’s not like he’s even thinking about kageyama like that at all, shoyo reminds himself, he’s merely thinking about how _annoying_ kageyama is.

fine, maybe shoyo thinks that kageyama’s face isn’t too bad (it’s not bad at all, to him) and maybe he sort of likes it just a little bit that kageyama’s taller than him, because that way shoyo can hang off of his body and force him into piggy back rides, because the expression on kageyama’s face is just fun to watch. these are just small things, though. they don’t mean anything, not really, shoyo tells himself stubbornly. he doesn’t want to think about what would happen if he didn’t tell himself this, so he continues to do it, continues to _ignore_ the way kageyama’s eyes light up when he tosses the ball to him and the sliver of exposed skin above his hips that shoyo can just about glimpse whenever kageyama is jumping, because if he was paying attention that would definitely be a bit weird. it might even mean that shoyo thought of him as attractive. or even as something other than a friend...

he stops his thoughts right there, not wanting to get caught up in _stupid fantasies that didn’t even interest him_ , because absolutely not. he needs a crush—or whatever—on kageyama of all people like he needs a gun to the head, and nobody needs a gun to the head. shoyo nods to himself, satisfied with this logic. almost-crisis averted, he thinks it’s safe to continue going about his day now.

at least, that’s something he’d sincerely like to do for once, except he can’t focus on his notes, because kageyama is chewing on the end of his pencil, eyes glazed and sort of looking like he’s about to fall asleep, and this is really bad because shoyo has a biology test he’s hardly studied for, and he wishes in that moment that kageyama would stop being so damn distracting.

that’s when it hits him, that shoyo is being _distracted_ by kageyama sitting right next to him, which means he’s paying attention to him, which means he _wants_ to look at him, and why shoyo wants to look at him, he absolutely does not want to know. 

shoyo is into cute, soft girls. that‘s the fact of the matter. that’s what he tells himself. watching kageyama’s slender form, now slumping against his desk, he brands the words into his brain, thinking, _cute girls, cute girls, cute girls, cute, kageyama’s pretty cute though isn’t he,_ and this is not working at all.

whatever, he doesn’t care. he stupid brain can think whatever it wants, but he’s ignoring it, because it’s wrong anyway. it has to be wrong, because there’s no way he could think things like that about dumb, scary kageyama.

yeah, shoyo repeats in his head while poring over biology notes that he isn’t even taking in, there’s just no way.

x x x

turns out, there is a way. there’s very much a way, and as shoyo discovers, there are also multiple ways. plenty of different ways he can think _things like that_ about kageyama.

one of his favourite ways seems to be right after practice, when they’re changing in the locker room, and kageyama is all sweaty and flushed, and the last straw for shoyo is when he pulls out his water bottle, downs half of it, and splashes the other half over his face and neck, letting the water roll down his shiny body. shoyo tries not to watch when he does this, but the water rivulets seem to be moving at a snail’s pace, and he’s enamoured by the way they travel over the bumps of kageyama’s muscles. he secretly loves it, loves to look at it; loves to look at kageyama in any situation, really, because let’s be honest.

kageyama tobio is maybe just a little attractive.

and it’s only natural, shoyo tells himself, to admire your friends, to think they look good, even. he’s a teenage boy, after all. isn’t he meant to get weird thoughts sometimes? except shoyo gets the feelings that his thoughts are a different kind of weird. the way he thinks about kageyama, it’s too much, too _often,_ with too much affection. it’s not just that one part of his brain that focuses on how kageyama’s abs look when they’re wet; it’s all of his brain. when he sleeps, when he’s awake, when he’s happy, when he’d annoyed, he can always picture kageyama, sometimes at the back of his mind, and sometimes at the front.

he hates it. it’s so weird. it’s kind of unsettling, because it makes him feel oddly guilty whenever kageyama’s speaking to him, and all he can do is zone out and stare. it makes him feel guilty when he thrashes awake in the middle of the night, breathing hard with sleepy eyes and an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. he’s still oddly guilty when he stares at kageyama drinking from a box of milk, and he’s guilty when kageyama stretches out to reach something on a really high shelf.

he can’t understand what sets him off; what made him feel these things in the first place. but all he knows is that kageyama is cold, and mean, and a jerk, and angry, and he has a terrible attitude and a scary glare, and shoyo just really likes him. he knows he does because when he’s thinking about kageyama, he doesn’t get agitated and angry, he just gets a little warm and experiences this other, unfamiliar feeling. he knows, because he finds himself admiring kageyama’s physique and posture even off the court, and because sometimes he catches himself just watching kageyama’s lips instead of listening to what he’s trying to say.

it’s annoying, to say the least, but shoyo thinks he’s made his peace with it when it doesn’t go away he’s getting used to it, getting used to having to live like this.

well, until he catches kageyama looking at him just as much as shoyo looks at kageyama.

it starts out with little glances that could be mistaken for wondering eyes. it’s pretty normal to look at people. then, the glances are becoming more frequent, or maybe shoyo’s just noticing them more, and it’s just a little less normal now. but whatever, he thinks. after all, he stares at kageyama way too much for his own good, anyway. but it doesn’t stop there. before shoyo has time to process what this means, whenever he looks over at kageyama, kageyama is looking right back at him. he feels an unfamiliar gaze on him all the time. but just the knowledge that the gaze is kageyama’s makes it a little better, until shoyo likes that, too.

he really likes the way kageyama’s attention is always on him. he likes having kageyama for himself, knowing that shoyo’s probably the only one he looks at like this. it’s still weird when he looks at kageyama a bit longer than he should, but with kageyama doing it back to him, it somehow feels a little less wrong.

x x x

they were so close; so damn close to getting through to the semifinals. just one more match, one more point, one more win. aoba johsai had won the first set 25-22. the gap was pretty narrow, in the end, but still. aoba’s team had gotten stronger too. the main problem was still oikawa, and as much as shoyo trusted kageyama, he had to admit that oikawa was an incredible setter; and incredible team player, really. he could draw out the best in his teammates, and that was a skill kageyama had yet to acquire.

their break was probably going to be over soon; they’d discussed strategies with coach ukai and had a little rest. but shoyo could see kageyama out of the corner of his eye, looking oddly calm. just fifteen minutes ago, he’d been unsettled, panting, frustrated. shoyo knew because he was the same.

“hey, kageyama.” he decided to approach the taller boy whether the other liked it or not.

“what is it?” kageyama looked up from where he’d been staring at the palm of his hand, wiggling his fingers weirdly. he didn’t even sound pissed. he was just looking at shoyo in mild surprise and curiosity. he had such an innocent face when he didn’t know what was happening, shoyo noted in the back of his mind. it was nice to look at.

“what are you doing, moving your hands like some pervert?” he asked instead with a teasingly disgusted expression.

kageyama moved to hit him on the head, but shoyo dodged.

“n-nothing weird!” kageyama defended, clenching his fists protectively. he glanced away, anger fading already. weird. shoyo stared at him, waiting for him to continue speaking.

“it’s just that...” kageyama struggled to form a sentence, and for some reason, shoyo just wanted to hug him, take his hand, touch him, _something,_ “oikawa-san is a great setter. i already know that. but i somehow feel like...uh...he hasn’t seen the best of me, yet. i’ve still got more to show him. losing to him is the worst, but playing against him—with our quick, with you—it makes me feel...” he trailed off, fidgeting with his hands, looking genuinely at a loss of how to describe his emotions.

shoyo waited, and when kageyama didn’t offer him any adjectives, he tentatively reached out to grasp kageyama’s bigger hands in his own.

“hey, kageyama,” shoyo smiled at him, “you’ve definitely got to give me a perfect toss, or we’ll lose, and i’ll hate you forever, okay?”

kageyama startled, trying to jerk his hands away. “oi, what the hell jackass? what are you trying to say?”

shoyo insistently held onto his hands and ignored him. “but you don’t have to worry about that, because i trust you.” shoyo wondered if it was weird to cheer him on like some girl with a crush. whatever. he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“i know that you can do it, kageyama!” he let himself say, with more eagerness than even he had expected. kageyama flinched, but his cheeks turned a little red and his eyes grew excited.

“ah, yeah! okay!” he said, and shoyo just loved the face he made; so flustered and energetic and awkward.

“yeah!” shoyo cheered again, and for a moment, they both just stood staring at each other with matchingwidened eyes.

“hey, hinata, i think i know what i was trying to say earlier,” kageyama said, and now he looked almost bashful.

“what, what?” shoyo asked eagerly.

“alive. i feel alive,” kageyama said, and his stare was so bright that it burned into shoyo’s eyes, but it was the good kind of burning.

“o-oh,” shoyo said, a little dazed, “that’s—good. right?”

“yeah,” kageyama gave a nod.

“then i’m glad!” shoyo grinned, and he could have sworn he maybe probably definitely saw kageyama smiling back, just a little. the sight was a whole different thing to when kageyama looked serious and cool, and it made hinata’s heart trip.

“you know, you look good like that, when you smile,” he was blurting before he could even decide if it was a good idea (it was definitely not).

his words seemed to fluster kageyama even more. “uh, thanks!” he hurriedly said, snatching a hand away from shoyo’s hold to awkwardly scratch the back of his head.

“and—you don’t need to worry about my toss, hinata,” kageyama added, even though shoyo had been the one to tell him that, “i have a feeling our next set will be better.”

“huh?” shoyo jumped up excitedly, “could this mean that you have more confidence in our quick?”

“yeah,” kageyama said, his face seeming to change even as he said it, as if he was just truly realising it.

but shoyo was too busy being (kind of) impressed. since when did kageyama get this cool, anyway, he wondered frantically on the inside, but from the outside, all he could do is jump and yell happily.

“wow, that’s so amazing! kageyama’s amazing! so cool, we’re definitely gonna win!”

kageyama pulled his other hand out of shoyo’s grasp, flushing. “sh-shut up, dumbass hinata,” he murmured halfheartedly, but even shoyo could tell that he was happy to hear shoyo praising him.

“but it’s gonna be so cool, kageyama! you’re gonna be like, _gwah,_ and i’m gonna be like _bwha, bam!_ and we’re gonna win this one!” shoyo insisted, still hopping up and down.

“you’re so dumb,” kageyama said, but now he was actually smiling; it was just a small smile, but it was the cutest thing shoyo had ever seen. he stopped jumping.

“god, why do i even put up with you,” kageyama sighed, and then he was dipping his head down and kissing shoyo, in front of their whole team and aoba johsai and the audience and everyone was probably watching, and shoyo wanted to shove him away, because _what are you doing, you weirdo kageyama?_ but he couldn’t, because it just felt too nice and warm and right, so he didn’t.

it was over almost as quickly as it began, just a five second tentative press against shoyo’s lips, and when he licked them they were a little wet. he kind of wanted to do it again. he wanted kageyama to kiss him again, for longer. he wanted it to last a really long time, but then daichi was shouting something to them, and the break was over, and their movements had never been so synchronised.

(they won that set, and the next one too, and shoyo could understand what kageyama had been talking about earlier, because he’d never felt so alive, either, and it showed, and after they won, kageyama told him he’d been so fast and good, and shoyo nearly passed out from the overwhelming happiness of it all, because they’d made it to the semifinals.)

that same day, when it was evening and they were taking the bus home, shoyo cuddled up into kageyama’s side just _because he could,_ and kageyama didn’t push him away or anything, only giving him a half hearted scowl. shoyo scoffed and told him that was weak; even he could do better, and then kageyama was really glaring, but he still let shoyo lean into him all the way back, even resting his head on top of shoyo’s for a while.

“you wanna know something, kageyama?” shoyo spoke up after a while of silence. most of the bus was already asleep, even their managers.

“not really,” said kageyama, though he did look a little curious.

“you have a really scary glare,” shoyo said, and then kageyama was confirming it, eyeing him dirtily.

“shut up.”

“yeah, but still...it just makes it even cuter when you smile,” shoyo informed him, grinning. maybe it was just the euphoria of winning a match (it definitely had nothing to do with the kiss or the way kageyama relaxed under his weight) but for the first time, he felt like his weird feelings for kageyama were _right._

(“s-stupid! i told you to shut up, didn’t i?” kageyama had spluttered, face absolutely pink now, much to shoyo’s amusement. he still got another kiss goodbye when it was time to go home, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points if you remember which episode that bit from the last scene was (with kageyama's pervert hands lol)


End file.
